1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windows. More particularly, the present invention relates to low profile windows comprised of a frame and at least one sash. The frame and sash are constructed from a variety of inserts in cooperation with a common master frame and a common master sash to create various styles of low profile windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a time when fuel costs are rapidly rising the demand for a simpler more energy efficient window is ever present. The energy efficient window desired must confront both the problem of air infiltration and the problem of conduction and radiation of radiant energy through the window from the interior and exterior of the building utilizing the window. It is well known that a well constructed energy efficient window alleviates some of the costs associated with the rising fuel bills. However, it is also widely known that energy efficiency is not the only criteria for the window. The energy efficient window must also provide an acceptable opening as to allow a panoramic view of the outside, allow light and air to enter, and present an aesthetic appearance that is compatible with the architecture of most any building.
There are two major varieties of windows installed in a structural building. A window installed in a structure as the structure is built is called a prime window. A window that is substituted in place of the prime window is called a replacement window. Each type of window may be further classified as either a sliding sash window, casement window, awning window, hopper window, jalousie window, picture window, tilt and turn window or projected window. Even though there are many different types of windows, the sliding sash window and picture window are the most commonly used in the construction industry today.
The sliding sash window may either be a vertical sliding sash window or a horizontal sliding sash window. Both types of windows only allow approximately fifty percent of the window area to open for ventilation purposes because one sash must stack behind the other when the window is open.
The vertical sliding sash window is better known as a double-hung or a single-hung window. The commonly known double-hung window consists mainly of a frame and at least one sash. The frame holds the sashes within the wall of the structure and is comprised of two side jambs, a head, a head adapter, and either a one-part or a two-part bottom called a sill and sill adapter. The common side jambs are the parallel spaced vertical frame members and the head is the top horizontal frame member joining the top of each side jamb. The head and side jambs are typically of equal width. The sill part of the bottom of the window frame slopes downward and away from the exterior of the window frame and has a drip kerf positioned underneath of the sill to prevent water from draining down the exterior of the building. The sill is joined to the horizontal sill adapter such that the sill adapter fits snugly across the bottom of the inside of the window and may project into the interior room of the building.
The sash of the window frame is comprised of a glazing, an upper sash, and a lower sash. Each sash is normally movable within the window frame to form a double-hung window. However, either the upper sash or the lower sash may be fixed within the window frame to form the single-hung window. Each sash consists of upper and lower parallel spaced horizontal sash rails connected at the ends thereof by first and second parallel vertical sash stiles extending therebetween. Typically, the lower sash rail of the upper sash and the upper sash rail of the lower sash interlock to secure the panes in the closed position relative to one another within the window frame. The glazing is typically comprised of a glass or acrylic plastic sheet. Although, the glazing is preferably transparent, stained glass may work equally as well. A window with a single framed sheet of glazing is known as a pane.
The sashes of the window are held within the frame by stops. Stops are thin vertical strips placed on the inside, outside, and between the inner and outer sashes to maintain the two sashes in an upright position within the window frame. The innermost strip is the bead stop. The middle strip is the parting bead and the outermost strip is the blind stop. The bead stop, parting bead, and blind stop run up the side jambs and across the head.
Normally, the width of the upper sash is greater than the width of the lower sash wherein each sash width is equal to the width of the glazing plus the width of the sash stiles. The height of the sash opening is equal to the height of the glazing plus that of the top and bottom rails.
Older double-hung windows have the weight of each sash counterbalanced by sash weights. The sash weights are housed behind the side jambs and within the wall of the building and are connected to the sash by a sash cord. The sash cord extends over a pulley wheel set into the side jambs near the head. The use of sash weights simplifies the sliding motion of either sash of the double-hung window. It is known that modern manufacturing techniques have replaced the sash weight, sash cord, and pulley wheel with metal spring-loaded balances or friction mounted channels or various other assemblies to accomplish the same result.
The commonly used horizontal sliding window is generally similar to the double-hung window previously described except that the counterbalances of the double-hung window are not required. The counterbalances are not required because one sash merely slides horizontally behind the other sash so that neither sash must be raised above the other as in the vertical sliding sash window.
The picture windows are the simplest type of window. The well-known picture window includes a frame and a sash. The sash, having a glazing usually of one large sheet, is permanently and/or movably secured within the frame and is of a general construction that is similar to the double-hung window. The picture window constructed provides a wide viewing area.
Typical materials used to construct the different types of windows are premium grade lumber, vinyl coated lumber and various metals such as aluminum. However, the previously known windows as described are less than ideal because the windows are high profile and utilize unpreferred materials.
For example, various metal windows may include either a screwed or welded metal frame window. The screwed or welded metal frame window is unacceptable because metal is an excellent conductor of thermal energy and is susceptible to oxidation.
Although wood is a better insulator, a window made of wood requires a great deal more maintenance to preserve the overall appearance of the window. The additional expense and time required to repair and paint a weathered frame or sash offsets the advantages obtained from the increased insulation value of the wooden window.
Another type of window is constructed of all vinyl members. The vinyl window frame members are assembled with screws that secure the two side jambs, head, and sill and sill adapter to form the window frame. However, this type of construction suffers from the disadvantage of weak corner joints and increased air and water infiltration due to the difficulty of precisely matching the fit at the corners of the top, bottom and side members of the frame. Another disadvantage of the screw fastened vinyl frame window is that the window screen is retained in a separate track positioned on the top and bottom of the window. The screen track positioned on the top and bottom of the window frame requires a high profile sloped sill in order to drain moisture and the like away from the window pane. The high profile sloped sill results in a window with decreased visibility.
Another disadvantage of the previously known vinyl window is in the difficulty presented in the replacement of worn or broken parts of the window due to the manner in which all of the parts of the window frame are joined together. A further disadvantage of the vinyl frame window is that the components of the frame of the window have a tendency to change position as the sash of the window moves within the frame.
A fourth type of window utilizes wooden components coated with vinyl. The vinyl coating provides the low maintenance characteristics while the wooden core provides the increased insulation value to the window. However, vinyl coated wooden windows are expensive and are not easily maintained when a component of the sash or frame needs to be repaired or replaced.
Accordingly, to solve the problems presented by the previously known windows, the present invention comprises a welded window frame constructed of a rigid vinyl material or fiberglass reinforced vinyl material. The window includes various components that snap together to form the welded frame and the sash of the windows to provide a variety of different styles of windows.
The present invention incorporates the rigid vinyl material into the window frame to afford a lightweight, durable, low profile window for greater visibility and improved weatherability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a window frame which has a welded master frame of improved insulation value and structural rigidity. It is a further object of the invention to provide a window frame and sash constructed of a material having a low thermal conductivity. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a screen track in cooperation with the welded window frame that holds a sill insert and a head insert tight against the frame. It is a further object of the invention to provide a sill insert that when inserted into the welded frame yields a low profile window. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a double-hung window with equal glass widths for the top and bottom sashes. It is another object of the invention to provide a window that is aesthetically appealing, simple to construct and assemble and economical to manufacture. Another object of the present invention is to provide a welded vinyl master frame and inserts that cooperate with the master frame to create the type of low profile window desired. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a window of inserts that can be easily replaced when broken or worn.